


2058

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Final instalment guys, Gen, I'm sorry but please don't hate me, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gave a weak smile. He recognised the look on his son's face.</p><p>This is it, guys. The final "Fifty Years of 221B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2058

John opened his eyes and looked up at Hamish, his eyes glazed and red.

"Hamish." he croaked wearily, lifting his hand and placing it atop his son's on the bedsheet.

"Hey, Dad." Hamish replied hoarsely, interlocking their fingers and squeezing gently.

John gave a weak smile. He recognised the look on his son's face. John knew that he was dying. 

"Don't..." he began, briefly closing his eyes and swallowing, with difficulty, around the lump in his throat. "...please don't, Hamish."

His son nodded silently, giving John the chance to continue.

"I've lived a good life, Hamish. Your Dad was the best thing that ever happened to me. Even during our worst times..." he paused. There was so much hurt in those early years that it almost overwhelmed him to think about it. "...even then, we always came back to each other. And then there was you. You brought us so much joy. You and Abby and Toby made my life worth living after your Dad..." another pause, both for breath and to compose himself "...after your Dad left us."

"Dad." Hamish placed his free hand on John's arm, stopping him from saying more. "I love you, Dad. We all do. You... and Sherlock... you were the best parents that anybody could ever wish for. I love you, Dad. You're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a roller coaster ride over the past 50 years, hasn't it?
> 
> There has been laughter and heartache, happiness and sadness, new life and tragic loss.
> 
> I hope I've done our boys and their families justice. I've loved writing this and I can't thank you all enough for your continued support.
> 
> Now, I have me some super-angst to continue in the form of [Into Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838876)


End file.
